


Old Hurts

by SapphyreLily



Series: Different Sun, Same Land [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sylvari (Guild Wars), yes yes yes those are all my ocs k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: It's been a long time since they've met. He never imagined they'd reunite like this.





	Old Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a cheesy summary. MK said they want more notifs from me so I'm gonna start dumping my GW2 OCs here :3
> 
> (Have some sads, originally from tumblr 13 Feb 2018)

“Enough.”

He’s wrenched up, torn from slumber, ripped away from peaceful sleep.

He knows this voice. Knows this hand.

He doesn’t know this tone.

Hard nickel eyes glare down at him, and he tries to blink the last of the sleep away. He’s undignified in his half-asleep state, while the one before him stands regally. Fiercely.

He can feel the animosity rolling off the other, and he is almost afraid. Almost.

“What are you doing with my sister?”

“Sharing a bedroll, what does it look like?” The words roll off his tongue easily, though he knows it is the wrong thing to say. He can sense that much, even in his state. “Look, she can take care of herself. If she wanted me out, she’d have gutted me already.”

“Well,  _I_  want you out, regardless.” His assailant pushes him aside, angling himself so that he stands in front of the stirring female. “Get lost.”

“Where I go is my business. And I am staying.” He refuses to budge, to give way. The flare of pink magic makes him wince, but he stands his ground.

“You get away, right  _now_ –”

“Starmist?”

He peeks around his attacker, even though the other growls at him. “Sorry for waking you, Murasaki.”

“No, just– Was that…?” She looks up, rubbing her eyes, squinting at the figure blocking her. “Aeris?”

“I will protect your dignity, sister. Stay put.” Aeris holds his axe out in front of him, almost close enough to cut Starmist.

“Dignity? What in the name of the Tree are you talking about? We were  _sleeping_.”

“You don’t know that that was his only intention.”

“Shut your trap, brother dear. I’ll drag you to the Wardens to be disciplined if I must.” Murasaki pulls her sheathed swords closer to her, jabbing her twin with the handle of one.

“Can we please sleep in peace?” Starmist sighs.

“No.” Aeris’s eyes are hard again. “You can sleep elsewhere.”

“Aeris.” Murasaki warns.

“What is your problem?” Starmist feels tired. He has an inkling of an idea, but it’s been an age since he saw Aeris, since he spoke to him at all.

“My problem is you.”

“You mean, your problem is that I’m friends with your sister.”

“Yes. Thank you. Now get lost.”

“Aeris, I swear I will portal you elsewhere, so help me–”

“No,” Starmist cuts her off. He doesn’t want to think about it; it’s too sudden, too fast, almost too soon to be ripping such wounds open again. But Aeris insists on speaking of it now, and so he will. “If he wants me gone, so be it. I’ll just meet you later for our trip.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous too.”

“How about you stay away from her forever?”

“You’re not the boss of her,” Starmist shoots back. “Murasaki does what she wants.”

Behind her twin, the female sylvari nods.

Aeris growls, slashing the axe through the air before him. “You listen to me–”

“What do you want me to listen to?” He’s so tired. It’s all rushing back. “What logic have you to push me away now?”

“I need no logic, just gut feel.”

“Thorns, now you’re just being ridiculous.” Starmist sighs. “Stop judging me based on past experiences, alright?”

“And how am I supposed to judge your character otherwise?”

“Oh by the Tree–” Starmist clutches his head, groaning. When he pulls his hands away, Murasaki can see that his eyes are pained. “Aeris, for the love of the Mother, you leave our spat out of this. Our matters are our own, don’t drag Murasaki into this.”

“How else am I supposed to protect her from you?”

“I’m not interested in her that way!” Starmist yells. He turns away, chewing on his lip furiously. “You’re as difficult as ever.”

“Then leave. Leave like you did, all those moons ago.”

Starmist shakes his head, slowly, slowly. The pale red glow that highlights the movement makes it melancholy. He looks up, a sad, twisted smile on his face.

“I didn’t leave. You did. You left me for the warband. You forgot me. I’ve waited all these years, and for what?”

He bends, pulls his staff from where it had rolled under a mushroom. He looks like he’s shrunk, like he’s collapsing into himself. “I hoped you’d come back. But I never thought you’d blame me when you did. I never pushed you away.” He sighs, a wry smile twisting his lips. It looks like a grimace. “Guess all I’m good for is talking to ghosts, huh?”

“Starmist–”

He shakes his head, cutting her off. “See you tomorrow, Murasaki. I’ll go alone if Aeris has convinced you that I’m as bad as he thinks.”

He walks out of the small hut, leaving the twins and the glare of mesmer magic behind.

The spirits whisper to him, but he has no mood to listen to ancient musings now. Sometimes, he still wonders why he chose to work with long dead ghosts, when he is haunted by the living all around him.

 


End file.
